


Dark Doorways

by DaFabNam



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFabNam/pseuds/DaFabNam
Summary: In Kieran's apartment, Lauren discovers a curious door. It's the only locked door in the apartment. What could be behind it?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Dark Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this was taken directly from the webcomic. I'm just trying to put a little twist into Humble Human.

As Lauren shifted to get a better view of the drawings sitting on the desk, she saw a small light out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and noticed something for the first time since wandering into the living room.

“ _That door…_ ”

Small strands of her brownish-red hair slithered in front of her face, attempting to obscure her view as she tilted her head at the dark wooden door across the room. Her crutch creaked in protest as she crossed over the bloodstained rug, the previously muted clacking of it hitting the ground growing louder as she stopped in front of the mysterious door.

The small light reflected from the doorknob became obscured as Lauren’s hand gently twisted it. There was a clack as the knob halted her progress.

“ _Why is it the only locked door in this apartment?_ ” The thought drifted into her head as she began to examine the curious thing more closely.

“ _What could Kieran be hiding?_ ” Her mind began to race with ideas of what a professional assassin could be keeping under lock and key in an apartment he had never mentioned previously. A torture chamber, his weapons, _a purple hyacinth garden?_

To her right, a lock clicked out of place before a much less suspicious front door was kicked open. Lauren looked up as the mysterious renter of the apartment enthusiastically shouted, “HONEYYYY, I’M HOOOME!”

Kieran’s eyes momentarily widened as he noticed his guest standing by the only suspicious thing in his home. Lauren realized she had unintentionally placed a hand on the wooden door and leaned closer to it, leaving her crutch precariously balancing on her thigh.

“My, my, officer, you seem quite interested in my humble abode,” Kieran commented, raising an eyebrow at her as she moved away from the door to face him. “Trying to break down that door with your small frame?”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “If I recall correctly, my ‘small frame’ was able to pin you down and handcuff you, _subordinate._ ”

“Well, if _I_ recall correctly, I was able to decuff myself and almost _decapitate you_.” He paused, his other eyebrow shooting up. “And dear officer, you shouldn’t say things like that, especially as you’re in my apartment and wearing such…” Kieran’s eyes momentarily flicked down, “revealing clothing. Someone could get the wrong impression.”

Lauren scowled. “ _Very funny._ ”

Kieran, however, just grinned wolfishly as he closed the front door behind him. “I know, right? **I think I might be the funniest man alive.** ”

It was Lauren’s turn to roll her eyes. In doing so, she remembered the curious door to her left. She raised her knuckles and rapped them against the wood.

“Hey, _Mr. Comedian_. What’s this for?”

Kieran, who had turned away to shed the bag slung around his shoulder, glanced at her. “It’s used to separate the living room from another part of the house. I’m surprised you’ve never heard of doors before.”

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him as she took her bag from his grip. “You know what I meant.”

Kieran sighed dramatically. “Well, **you’re no fun.** ” He ran a hand through his hair before taking off his coat. He glimpsed at her before looking concerned.

“What?” Lauren demanded.

“Lauren… Your face…”

“Huh, what--” Lauren quickly scanned her face with her hands, trying to locate whatever he was talking about. “Is there something on my face?”

She suddenly got a face full of coat.

“ **You still had pillow marks on your face** ,” Kieran smugly responded, walking away towards the kitchen. “While you’re holding my coat, be a sweetheart and put it away for me, will you?”

Lauren clearly didn’t want to be a sweetheart from the way she balled it up and threw it at the back of his head. “I’m not your servant.”

Kieran caught his coat before it fell onto the floor. “So fiesty!” He set it down on the back of his couch and smoothed it down. “Would you calm down a little if I opened that door you seem to be so obsessed with?”

Lauren’s head almost shot up, but she caught herself just in time. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, pretending to think over his proposal. “I might consider it.”

“Good enough for me,” Kieran responded, walking over to the door. Lauren watched as his hand slid into his pocket and withdrew a dark plain-looking key. He inserted it into the lock and twisted it. Before he opened the door, he stopped and glanced at Lauren.

“Are you sure you want to see what’s behind this door?”

“I’m pretty sure,” she responded, a little taken aback. She was even more confused when he shook his head.

He looked at her seriously. “You do realize that there could be horrible things on the other side of this door, right? Things that could scar any normal human being?”

Lauren was a little wary, but she refused to let that be reflected in her face. “But is there anything there?”

“Yep.”

She didn’t say anything else for a moment. Was she willing to witness such a horrible thing? Finally…

“Open the door.”

Lauren narrowly avoided being hit and glared at him before staring, open mouthed, at the room just revealed to her.

“ _No… way…_ ” Lauren whispered, dropping to her knees.

“Way,” Kieran responded simply, his voice devoid of its normal amusement.

The room was filled to the brim with anime merch. Fairy Tail, Full Metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, Yuri On Ice, and all that stuff. Body pillows littered the floor, posters were plastered all over the walls, and limited edition collectables were safely enclosed in displays. Lauren’s eyes were in searing pain from the bright pink and other colors the room seemed to be radiating.

“ _Kieran, what the actual f--_ ”


End file.
